


Song of the Siren

by Liana_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sirens, Threesome - M/M/M, maybe? - Freeform, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_Angel/pseuds/Liana_Angel
Summary: There's a different kind of siren.  One that looks like someone you love.  Sam and Dean find this out the hard way, and Dean works through some repressed feelings.





	Song of the Siren

“I hate sirens.” Dean muttered for the millionth time that day.

Sam nodded, not even looking up from his research. “Let’s get this case done with, then.”

“Well, it looks like the siren’s are at the strip club, which means we get to actually go on a hunt in a strip club! How cool is that?” Dean grinned.

Sam, in turn, groaned. “It’s still a _hunt_ , Dean,” he said, knowing his brother would quickly forget that.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Let’s go tonight.”

————————————————————

They slipped the daggers into their coats as they entered the club, scanning their eyes across the room, trying to find the siren amid the bright lights and crowd.

“Split up?” Sam said, raising his voice to be heard.

“Yeah, you got your phone?” Sam nodded. “Good. Call if you find it.”

With that, they each went to take a separate side of the club.

————————————————————

Dean

Dean made sure he got the side of the bar with the stage. If he had to be on a hunt in a strip club, he was damn well going to make the most of it. After looking over the people once and not seeing anything strange, he turned his gaze to the stage to watch.

At least, he watched until he saw a flicker to tan out the corner of his eye. Looking over, he saw… Cas? Cas, sitting at a table, looking weirdly comfortable in the strip club. After a few seconds of complete shock at that, Dean made his way over, hand brushing against his knife.

“Cas, hey,” Dean said, somewhat warily.

“Hello Dean.” And yeah, that was Cas alright. Same voice, same eyes, same way he always looked at Dean.

“What are you doing here? I mean, you never come on hunts.” He sat down at the table, taking his hand away from the knife.

“I thought I’d see what they were like. After all, you have been wanting me to…’tag along,’” and Dean could practically hear the air quotes there, “for a while.”

“Yeah, yeah, I have. Just didn’t expect you to suddenly show up.”

“My apologies.” He tilted his head slightly. “What are you hunting?”

“A siren. …can you see when something’s a siren, or when they’re nearby, by any chance?”

“I can. And I do not sense one around here.”

“Great,” Dean sighed. “Fucking great. This club was our only lead.”

“So there is nothing else for you to do tonight?”

“Well, not on the case, no,” Dean looked around at the stage, grinning slightly.

When he looked back at Cas, his head was tilted again. “Have you ever been with a man?”

Dean almost choked at that. “Whoa, Cas, not something you just ask someone!”

“Why not? It’s a simple question.”

“Because it’s personal! You don’t ask people that unless you want to… you know!”

“Want to what?” Cas asked, completely earnest.

“Want to have sex with them!” Dean hissed.

“And if I do?”

“You…? You’re my friend, Cas.”

Dean searched his face for any sign that he was joking. “…do you really want to?”

“Yes.” He said firmly. “Do you?”

Dean was about to say no, but this was Cas, just asking him straight up. “Y-yeah.” He fumbled in his pocket as Cas got up, quickly texting Sam. <going back to the motel.  nothing here>

Luckily, their motel wasn’t far away, because the car ride was awkward enough as it was. Once they were in the room, however, all the awkwardness disappeared with Cas’s mouth on his.

They quickly ended up naked and on the bed, Cas’ fingers stretching him open, when there was a flutter of wings and…and _Cas_ was standing next to the bed, watching as _Cas_ fingered him open. Dean pushed the Cas on top of him off, grabbign a sheet to cover himself.

“What-” He glanced between the two. Up at Cas standing there, and at what had to be the siren laying on the bed.

“Fuck…” Dean dived towards his jacket, getting out the knife, but by the time he was turned towards the siren again, Cas - the real Cas - had it pinned against the wall, light already pouring out of it’s eyes.

As soon as it dropped to the floor, Cas was over by Dean.

“How-how the fuck…?”

“That was a siren.” Cas said, like it explained everything.

“It looked like you! Sirens don’t look like actual people!”

“Some do. That kind,” Cas motioned over at the siren’s body on the floor, “lures people in by looking like those they love.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “…I didn’t mean for you to know, and especially not like this -”

“Dean,” Cas said, cutting off his panicked train of thought. “Siren’s cannot affect angels, but if they could, mine would look like you.”

“You-you’re serious?” “Of course. I put you back together when I rescued you from hell. I fell for you. Of course I love you.”

Dean grinned at him and pulled him in for a kiss, which Cas instantly reciprocated.

————————————————————

Sam

Sam was having no luck. A strip club was the perfect place for a siren to blend in, he thought. It could be any number of the women milling around. He sighed, going over to order a drink in order to blend in better.

“Hey kiddo,” a voice came from behind him, causing him to jump.

He turned to see Gabriel, drink already in hand. “Gabe, don’t do that. Why are you even here? I thought you said you had stuff to do.”

“I did. And I did it. And now I thought I’d come check on my favorite Winchester. Not that it’s much of a contest.” He smirked.

“Well, since you’re here anyway, you might as well help. We’re looking for a siren.”

“Boring,” he said in a singsong voice. He grinned and moved to grind against Sam. “Come on, I know much more interesting things we could be doing right now.”

Sam rolled his eyes, pushing Gabriel off. “I’m on a hunt, I can’t just abandon it because you got horny. Not until we know if the siren’s here.”

“It’s not. Let’s go!” He raised his fingers to snap.

Sam grabbed his hand. “How can you even know that?”

“All powerful archangel? There’s no siren here. So let’s go have some real fun!”

“…fine.”

Gabriel grinned, snapping his fingers and taking them to what Sam assumed was one of his houses, although not one he recognized. Not that he got time to look around before they were both on the bed.

Just as he was sliding into Gabriel, he felt another hand slide up his back and almost jumped out of his skin.

“I see you missed me.” A voice came from behind him. Gabriel’s voice.

The Gabriel under him glared up at the one above him. “You can’t, he’s mine.”

“Aw, sweetcheeks, that’s cute. But archangel beats siren.”

Siren?

“Yeah, kiddo, siren,” the Gabriel above him said, as if reading his thoughts. Probably was reading his thoughts, actually. “Bit different than you’re used to. Takes the form of someone you love. Gets some of their power, apparently, it’s how he brought you here.”

By this point the other Gabriel, the siren Gabriel looked absolutely terrified.

“Listen,” said the real Gabriel. “You need energy, yeah? Sexual energy?”

The siren nodded.

“Gabe…” Sam said, a little bit of a warning in his voice as he looked back at Gabriel.

“Relax,” he told Sam. “He won’t hurt us. Plus, threesomes are always fun.” Turning back to the siren, he said in a cheery voice, “So, we’ll give you the energy you need, and after that, you’ll leave. Or we’ll kill you. Your choice.”

The siren made his choice by pulling the real Gabriel down and kissing him. And god, Sam thought, that was the hottest fucking this he had ever seen.

————————————————————

Sam and Dean met up again the next morning, without their respective angels. The first words out of both of their mouths were “I found the siren.”

They stared at each other a moment before Sam finally put everything together. “There were two sirens.”

“How’d you find it?” Dean asked.

“Well…I…thought it was Gabe?”

“You had sex with it?”

“Yes? How’d you find it?” Sam quickly changed the subject.

“Um…well…” Dean tried to think of a lie, and eventually jsut told the truth. “the same way as you."

“You fucked the siren?” Sam shouted.

“I thought it was Cas!” Dean said without thinking.

Sam facepalmed. “You thought—so you are together!”

“You fucked the siren too!” Dean pointed out.

“I-” Sam blushed. “Yeah.” he admitted.

“And what’d Gabe think about _that_?”

“Wellgabefuckedit.” he said as quickly as he could.

“Didn’t quite catch that, Sammy,” Dean grinned.

“Gabe…” Sam cleared his throat. “Gabe, um…Gabe fucked it too?”

“That makes it worse!”

“No! It makes it better, at least I had an archangel making sure nothing happened!”

“Well, Cas killed it anyway!”

Sam sighed. “Please tell me you’re together, at least.”

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew! Anyone with eyes knew!”

“Yeah. We’re together.”

“Thank god.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dub con tag is just because Sam and Dean didn't know at first that it was the sirens.


End file.
